The present invention relates to a display device having dual purpose shelving.
Many different types of shelving have been provided within display devices and within cooled displayed devices. There is a need however for a dual purpose shelving to be used in a display device that will permit a typical horizontal shelf to be used, but will permit the shelf to be rendered inoperative so that other types of holding devices may be used to display products.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved display device having dual purpose shelving.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a display device having dual purpose shelving that permits a horizontal shelf to be moved from a horizontal operative position to an upstanding inoperative position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved dual purpose shelving which includes two spaced apart rods for receiving a plurality of vases to display flowers within the vases.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved display device having dual purpose shelving which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.